Detention
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Harry and Draco had managed to anger the Potion Master so much he gave them detention. It's during this session that the 2 Slytherins discover something very interesting about the Golden Hero of Gryffindor. SLASH/ AU/ SnapexHarryXDraco
1. Chapter 1

Detention- by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

"Potter! Malfoy!" Severus Snape barked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

His classroom was now a mess; filled with smoke and stench – all because the two teenagers could not control themselves or learn to cooperate.

He sighed and approached their work area, swishing his wand to clear the air. The two teenagers were glaring at each other, completely oblivious to the fact that they were covered in yellow slime from head to toe. Malfoy was the first to break eye contact, followed by Potter.

"I was under the impression," Snape hissed dangerously, "that you two were sixteen years old but, it is clear, that I was mistaken. It is obvious to me that you two have the mental capacity of a three-year old."

"It's Potter sir…He cut…"

"It's Malfoy's fault….He kept…"

Their voices erupted in unison, mixed together like an annoying buzz. They both continued, raising their voices more and more, as if whoever would shout louder could win the argument.

"Silence!" Snape ordered impatiently and hit his open palms against their desk's wooden surface. The two boys stopped and turned to see him. "I know what happened. I was in the room with you, if I can recall correctly. How you two survived the war against the Dark Lord is beyond me. You can't work together for twenty minutes without hurting each other in the process. Now, I want you both in my chambers at eight o' clock tomorrow night."

Draco Malfoy let out a gasp of horror, much to Harry's amazement. He had detentions with Snape before and it was not as if he had done anything horrible to him before. In fact he could describe Snape's detentions as boring – with all the cauldron scrubbing that he had to do.

"This is entirely your fault Potter!" Draco told him as soon as they got out of the classroom. "Merlin knows what he will do to us once we're in his chambers."

"Oh don't be such a ninny Malfoy." Harry answered back, "I know he hasn't punished you before, but it isn't like…"

"Tell me Potter," Draco interrupted him in mid-sentence, "Can you recall Snape ever punishing a Slytherin in class?"

"No but…"

"Do you know why that is? It's because he punishes Slytherins differently. My house still supports corporal punishment."

"Oh come on Malfoy," Harry laughed uneasily, "I'm sure Snape would never…"

"Oh but he does. Whenever he punishes a Slytherin they all come back unable to sit for a couple of days. At least not without some uncomfortable shifting."

Harry stared at Malfoy silently. No, the blond Slytherin was totally pulling his leg for sure.

-)-)-)

Even though Harry had not believed Malfoy to begin with, this did not mean that he felt less anxious. Snape had always been very strict and he had noticed that Slytherins avoided crossing their House Master. As his detention time drew closer and closer, he believed Malfoy's words more and more.

He stood in front of Snape's chambers, uncertain on whether to knock the door or not.

The door opened startling him. Severus Snape's eyes narrowed and leaned forward to look around.

"Come in Potter. I do not believe you're in need of an invitation. Ah Malfoy! Here you are!"

The two sixteen year olds entered the room. Harry's eyes looked around in amazement. It was absolutely divine! A big four-poster bed was in the middle of the room; its green velvet curtains tied on each side. The fire in the fireplace crackled happily, warming and illuminating the room. A big Persian carpet covered the cold floor and a huge bookcase covered one of the walls.

"Mr. Potter, stop gawking like the village's idiot and follow me please." Snape smirked and led them near his bed.

Harry blushed and eyed Draco, who avoided his eyes.

"Now gentlemen, if you will be so kind and remove your robes."

The two teenagers' eyes bulged in horror and none moved to take his robe off.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Snape barked menacingly, "Remove your robes at once or I will remove them myself. And it won't be nice."

Harry and Draco removed their robes swiftly and stood in front of their professor in their trousers. Harry mentally noted that Draco's chest was completely hairless, unlike his that had a few hairs here and there.

"Now your trousers if you please," Snape said silkily.

"What?" Draco let out in abhorrence, "You can't do this!"

Draco was cut off mid-sentence as his trousers were shredded to pieces and Snape's face was placed inches opposite his.

"Oh I assure you Mr. Malfoy that I have full authority from the Headmaster on whatever is about to happen in this room," the older man assured him, "Now bend over."

Draco Malfoy found himself pushed against the soft mattress and much to his surprise Potter did the action on his own without protesting.

"What's wrong with you Potter?" Draco hissed, "How come you don't say anything to this?"

"I just want to see where all these are going.' Harry whispered softly, "Plus I fear of provoking him further."

Draco Malfoy felt Snape's grasp loosen slightly and his right hand trailed down his back towards his buttocks. The first blow came hard and sudden.

"OW! Watch it!" Draco shouted, only to receive a second, much harder blow.

"Silence!" Snape hissed landing a third hit, "The less you speak, the less I will add on your buttocks."

"Ow! Wait 'till my father hears about this. OW!"

"Ha! Don't you dare think I don't have his consent for this," Snape said caustically and slapped him once more.

Draco clenched his teeth in resign and tried to think something else instead of the fire that spread around his buttocks. He was sure they were turning red – fiery red – with each slap.

Suddenly the slapping stopped. Draco felt his eyes water and blinked. He heard a pat. Then another and another. He turned his head and saw Potter, who had buried his head against the mattress, trying not to let out a single yelp of pain.

A few moments later Snape finally stopped. Draco turned to look at Potter once more. The green-eyed boy had his head buried against the mattress. Draco could not see his face but he could guess the pain he was feeling.

"Come on Potter. Stand up," Snape ordered and placed his hand on the teenager's tailbone.

That moment Harry Potter let out a sound. It wasn't a yelp of pain – as one would expect him to utter – but was rather a moan of pleasure.

Severus Snape's hand withdrew quickly. The Potion Master arched an eye-brow of question.

"Potter stand up," he said but the boy did not do an effort to do so.

"Potter, do I need to repeat myself?" Snape said angrily.

"I can't," Harry peeped, "I'm sorry but I can't!"

And then Snape started laughing.

"Oh Merlin! Potter, don't tell me you're a masochist of all things," he exclaimed in amusement.

"No I'm not!" the green eyed Gryffindor said turning, not convincing anyone as Snape stared at his erection.

"Well for someone who protests this much, your body seems to be suggesting otherwise," Snape remarked with a Cheshire smile and planted his lips against the boy's lips.

Draco Malfoy's eyes bulged. It wasn't only the fact that Snape was kissing Harry Potter that was absurd, but also the fact that Potter was not screaming in horror or running away.

Harry hugged Snape closer and buried his tongue deep into the Potion Master's mouth. Draco's cheeks flamed. He had never seen people kissing so intensely, let alone two men. Somehow the whole spectacle was bizarre and yet so inviting. He felt like kissing Potter now. Take turns with Snape on kissing him. And then he would love to kiss Snape as well.

It seemed that the rumour that Slytherins think alike was true because Snape immediately turned around and kissed him. Draco responded eagerly, feeling his pants tighten around the crotch. He felt Snape's hands going inside his boxers, only it could not be Snape's because they were on his shoulders and the hand was moving upwards.

He looked down and saw Potter on his knees, trying to tag Snape's trousers off with his right hand, while at the same time using his other hand trying to find his member. Draco decided to help the Gryffindor by removing his House Master's trousers. After all it seemed impossible with one hand – plus he was afraid that Potter would yank a ball instead of stroking it.

Having removed Snape's boxers, Harry swiftly remover Draco's. Both Slytherins' cocks were standing proudly and without thinking further he leaned down and took Draco's cock into his mouth.

Draco let out a moan of ecstasy and felt his knees weaken. He supported on Snape for a second and stopped kissing him. He, then, leaned down and sucked the Potion Master's neck, shoulder blade and finally his nipples. Snape groaned faintly.

"Draco – Potter – Bed – Now!" he ordered hoarsely and the boys complied.

-)-)-)

Hours later that Draco rolled to his side. His dick and butt were sore and he wondered on whether his knees would support him on his way to his dormitory. Being the one in the middle made him super weak. Potter turned around and hugged him in his sleep.

"Who would have known that the Golden boy was so into being dominated," Snape whispered with a wink.

"I am not!" Harry let out in embarrassment, waking up, "Oh my God! What did we just do?"

"Sex, Potter," Draco let out, "Pure glorious sex."

"And I'd say we needed it. With the entire war affair going on, we totally let this escape our minds."

"But, but it was my first time!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mine too," Draco said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I mean having sex!"

"Me too!" Draco said.

"Excuse me Malfoy, but do you see this as normal?"

"Well I wouldn't have sex with anyone else but you… or Snape… I mean well I have liked you both for a long time.

"Ditto," Snape commented simply, and accio-ed a book from the shelf.

"So you mean… me? You like?" Harry said in embarrassment. "Wait… Is that how Slytherins are punished?"

"Potter, are you daft?" Snape said slapping his forehead, "The slapping was your punishment… this was an improvisation - which reminds me… I need to punish you two normally. Potion-scrubbing at my office tomorrow ok? "

* * *

I am one devious cookie.


	2. The Surprise

The Surprise

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

Severus Snape looked at his class leaving. His students were carrying their cauldrons and potion ingredients in a hurry. It was the week's final lesson and a glorious weekend was about to start. Snape could guess that the seven-year students must have been extra excited about it. It had been a hard year with all the exams going on. Therefore the students took every opportunity they had to get out of the school's premises.

Harry and Draco were of no exception either. They both preferred going outdoors lately and to Snape that would have not been of interest; had he not formed a threesome with them.

If someone had told Snape that he would have started an erotic relationship with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, two months ago, then he would have booked him a seat to St. Mungo's. The fact that the boys were attracted to him, and that he was attracted back appeared bizarre to him.

Ah the sex had been great, of course, but to him it was not merely an issue of lust. Over the years he had somehow started caring about Potter and Draco had always been him most prized and loved student. Admitting it, yes he was somehow smitten.

Yet, the teenagers as it appeared did not seem to share his feelings. At the beginning they did come back from more and more sex, but for the past two weeks they had not visited his chambers at all. Not even for a cup of afternoon tea! At first he had credited their absence to exam jitters but a few days ago he had seen them giggling together near the lake. Then Draco turned and caught a glimpse of him. The moment he saw him his face dropped and whispering something to Potter they left.

Severus Snape let out a 'huff' of annoyance. It was not as if he had not been used in being alone. In fact he much preferred it. Yet it struck him as so unfair. He had started getting used to being cuddled and then the two of them upped and left.

He sighed.

He did not blame the two of them, nevertheless. He was in his late thirties and they were seventeen. The age difference was too much to ignore and their interests often clashed.

«Dangit Severus! » he told himself as he felt his lower lip quiver, «You're turning to a sentimental old coot.»

-)-)-)

On Saturday afternoon Severus Snape found himself strolling around Hogsmeade aimlessly. He could not bear feeling sorry about himself. It was too pathetic. He walked towards the Three Broomsticks trying not to slip and fall. It had snowed in the past few days and the snow had formed a thin layer of ice. He really needed some firewhiskey to warm his cold bones.

Suddenly he stopped walking and looked around. He was sure had heard someone walking behind him. There was no one there but he reached for his wand. Merlin knew whether a crazy ex-Death Eater had been following him.

He turned around and immediately someone covered his eyes with a piece of cloth. His hands shot up, fighting to remove it and he slipped. His head touched the ground with a loud 'thud' and everything went black.

-)-)-)

«Great job Potty, » Draco's voice hissed angrily over his head as he regained consciousness, «Why don't we kill him next time? We've almost succeeded this time! »

«It's not my fault ferret-boy,» Potter's voice answered in equal irritation, «You also agreed to this...»

«I agreed for you to bring him here blindfolded! Not to give him a Merlin-forsaken concussion! What did possess you to try and blindfold him while he was in Hogsmeade? »

«If you had had a better suggestion, why didn't you say so? » Harry snapped angrily, «But you're good and dandy doing the easy job...»

«Easy job? You think that smuggling fizzy champagne, strawberries and silk sheets, into the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow, from Hogwarts – without magic may I remind you – an easy task? Fuck you Potter! »

«No, fuck you Draco! You insensitive piece of...»

«Language! Language! » Snape cut Harry's rant by sitting up and grasping each boy by the ear, «What's the meaning of this? »

«OW! Oy – oy – Sev stop it! » Draco let out trying to set free, «Just look around. »

Snape loosened his grasp and looked around. The room was clean and a small table with fresh strawberries, cake and champagne was next to the bed he had been lying upon.

«Happy Birthday Sev!» Harry exclaimed beaming and hopped onto the bed.

«Huh? » Snape let out quizzically at the boys and then the cake. Then he averted his eyes in embarrassment, «It's my birthday today isn't it? »

«It indeed is,» Draco remarked and then his eyes narrowed like a cat seeing a mouse. He inched near the Potion Master and kissed him deeply in the mouth.

Snape was, at first, taken aback but quickly followed suit. He was about to reach for Draco's belt when he felt his hands drawn back by Potter.

«It's your birthday today Sev, » Harry reprimanded and sucked his ear-lobe, «Just lay back and enjoy the ride. »

His robes and shirt were quickly removed by the boys. Draco was licking the area near his boxers while Potter sucked his neck and went towards his nipples.

«Well, well, well...It looks like someone's all excited! » Draco whistled happily and removed Snape's boxers. Harry moved downwards as Malfoy stroked the older man's shaft. The boys leaned down and started licking across their professor's member.

Snape let out a gasp of ecstasy. Four hands and two tongues on him were mind-blowing. He tried to sit up and touch Draco but the boy quickly straddled him, pinning him on the bed.

«Can't you enjoy yourself for a change Sev» he whispered in his ear with a reprimanding tone. Snape let out a moan as Harry took him in his mouth, «Look at the Gryffindor servicing you. Don't ruin his moment.»

«But I...» Snape panted, «I want to...»

«Not today! » the boys chorused in delight, «You aren't the top today.»

Snape let out a pant of defeat. He was surrendering for the time being.

-)-)-)

«Sev, say ah!» Harry said happily feeding him a spoonful from the cake.

Hours had passed since Snape had awakened in the Shrieking Shack. The older man had cummed so many times it seemed impossible he would ever get an erection again.

«It's getting dark,» Snape commented looking at the setting sun, «You need to go back to Hogwarts before your curfew.»

«Oh but Sev,» Draco purred in his ear, «We've got no intention in doing so.»

«You see, » Harry explained, «We had been planning this for two weeks now and to keep it a surprise we had to withhold from sex for two weeks.»

«What do you mean? Don't you two do it without me? »

«Sev! » Draco let out indignantly, «We're a trio for a reason. We simply cannot do it without you. How can we enjoy it? »

«Oh lads,» Snape let out unable to control his sentiment. Somehow that line was so touching.

«Anyways, » Draco concluded, «Since we abstained for two weeks we need a reward. So guess who will lead us back to Hogwarts tonight – past our curfew – and give us punishment session next week. »

«I will?»

«Yes you will,» Harry giggled and fed him another spoonful.

* * *

I am so Naughty!


End file.
